


Two Five Things Ficlets

by calathea



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Shindou Lost To Touya; Five Things That Shindou Taught Touya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Five Things Ficlets

For Shayheyred: Five Times Shindou Lost To Touya

****

Five Times Shindou Lost To Touya

**1\. Three Boards**

"I won two of the three boards," said Touya, crossly, "You have to pay for lunch."

"I didn't bring my wallet!" said Hikaru, glaring back at him.

"What, you were so sure you would win?" Touya stood up, his hands fisting on the table, "You... you..."

Words failed him, and he grabbed a box of Go stones and tipped it over Hikaru's head.

**2\. The Bet**

"You _knew_!" complained Shindou, picking up the bill and blinking at the total. "This isn't fair!"

Touya smirked. "Of course I knew," he said, "Why do you think I took the bet? You were the one who agreed that the loser paid for dinner."

Shindou muttered grumpily as he counted out notes onto their table. "You couldn't have found a better way for me to find out?"

Touya shrugged. "It wasn't planned."

Shindou shuddered. "There are just some things I should never have to know about Ogata and Ashiwara." A momentary vision of the scene in the hotel room flashed in front of his eyes. He shuddered again. "Seriously."

**3\. Strip Go**

Hikaru couldn't understand how Touya could concentrate when he was dressed like that. He knew his own game had deteriorated from the moment Touya had, unwillingly, shed his socks at the end of their first match.

He wasn't sure what it said about him that the pale flesh of Touya's bare feet had had that effect on him.

Hikaru shivered. Unlike Touya, who still wore several items due to his insistence on wearing several deeply unfashionable layers, Hikaru had been down to his boxers for a while now. Touya frowned, then reached out to place a stone, and Hikaru admitted to himself that he was really going to have to concede. He glanced up, opening his mouth to voice the ritual words.

Touya's eyes were glazed and dark. Go stones rattled onto the floor as he suddenly shoved aside the board and lunged over the intervening space at Hikaru.

Hours later, in the shower, Hikaru laughed at the little round bruises from where the Go stones had dug into Akira's pale skin, and then kissed them better.

**4\. Kisei**

On the podium, cameras flashed in Touya's face as he shook hands with yet another Go official. "Thank you," he said, "Thank you, yes, delighted."

"Touya Kisei," a photographer shouted. "Look this way, please."

Touya turned. Behind the press, leaning against a wall, was Shindou. He'd shed his jacket, his shirt had come untucked, and he had lost his tie somewhere. He was grinning at Touya. He didn't look much like the defeated contender for Touya's three year old Kisei title. Touya thought back to the game, to the endless suspended moments when there had been nothing in the world but Hikaru, the board, the stones, and the pattern of play.

The freelance photographer who captured the moment when Touya allowed a tiny, private smile of recollection to quirk his lips sold his photo to every major Go publication in Asia. (And was subsequently blamed by Hikaru for the avalanche of fan mail that Touya received, and the calamitous cancellation of Hikaru's cell phone account after Hikaru burned all of their mail, including his unpaid bill, claiming the scented notepaper was giving him a headache.)

**5\. The Last Time**

There are 241 kifus of professional games played between Shindou Meijin and Touya Kisei. Serious scholars of the game find little of specific interest in their last game, which Touya Kisei won by one and a half moku, other than the curiosity of it _being_ their last professional game.

Contemporary accounts claim that Shindou upended a box of Go stones over Touya's head after the game, but _serious_ scholars like to ignore the fact that the grand old men of their game, the best in their generation, tended to do that sort of thing.

* * *

For thefourthvine: Five Things Shindou Taught Touya

**Five Things That Shindou Taught Touya**

Touya Meijin was very fond of asking his son, on his return from Go conferences, to recount everything he had learned on his trip. He was perplexed when Akira had little to say about the four day long conference in Kyoto.

In fact, Touya Akira had learned many things, all of them from Shindou Hikaru, but none of them were precisely suitable for a _parental_ audience:

**1\. Never trust the marketing department of the Japanese Go Institute. **

Somehow, they had convinced Shindou that it would be _fun_ to appear in an informal photo shoot of the younger Go pros for a teen magazine ahead of the conference. Unfortunately, Touya couldn't simply learn the error of this by vicarious experience as Shindou, with his usual sunny optimism, had volunteered Touya for the "honour" as well. Touya initially declined, but when Hikaru made him promise to do it if he beat Touya in a game of Go, he was easily convinced. Despite protesting his subsequent, irritating half moku defeat, Touya had born stoically with the photo shoot, though he resolutely ignored all demands that he smile.

**2\. When running from Insane Go Fangirls, clutching their copy of the special Go edition of the teen magazine, you're more likely to survive unmolested if you refrain from wearing neon yellow trousers that are highly visible in a crowd. **

By contrast, Touya, in his neat, if rather dull, suit, escaped almost unnoticed (though the part where he tried to hide behind Kuwabara Hon'inbo was probably not one of his brighter ideas) right up until the owner of the neon yellow trousers decided to hide in the same place as him.

**3\. Insane Go Fangirls are very susceptible to moodiness and long hair when pictured in professionally lit black and white photographs.**

Or, so Shindou informed him, as they sheltered behind a group of large 7-dan players. This apparently explained Touya's unprecedented popularity with both the visiting female Go professionals, and the Insane Go Fangirls. Touya was just arguing this point, claiming that girls liked him _just fine_, and it was Hikaru who frightened them all off. Unfortunately, it turned out that some of the Insane Go Fangirls also had very good hearing, and the escalation of their argument soon attracted unwelcome attention.

**4\. When running from Insane Go Fangirls, just _saying_ that you are in love with the person you have publically said you consider to be your chief rival will not be enough. **

Although some of them drifted off, tears welling in their eyes, at Shindou's pronouncement, the hard-core remained, and demanded proof. Shindou's awkward and sloppy kiss on Touya's cheek only met with impatience and growing disbelief. Their second attempt was apparently convincing, although it was not until Ogata cleared his throat pointedly at them that they noticed the last of the Insane Go Fangirls had left, and broke off from their, uh, proof.

**5\. Insane Go Professionals With Ridiculous Hair and Neon Yellow Trousers are just as susceptible to moodiness and long hair, irrespective of lighting. **

Susceptible enough that they spent the next four days at the conference either making out in their room, playing rather dazed teaching games of Go, or, in Touya's case, trying very hard to stop blushing every time he saw Ogata or Ashiwara, the latter of whom had been moved to provide him with a small paper bag containing what he claimed to be essential items, and then very kindly stayed with him while Touya hyperventilated into the paper bag.

No, all in all, Touya Akira thought, as he mounted the stairs to his bedroom, there wasn't much that he had learned in Kyoto that he cared to share with his father!


End file.
